Force Code / Flammable
Episode Summary Force Code: Colter Stevens has eight minutes to stop a bomb from destroying the Death Star. Flammable: Katy Putty sings her new song "Flammable." Segments thumb|300px|right|Force Code / Flammable #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that it is the beginning of the summer solstice. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #[[Force Code|'Force Code']] (Movie Parody of Source Code and Star Wars) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Corn Hero! (Animated by M. Wartella) #What's in a Name? (Cartoon) #GleeVR (Ad Parody Segment) (Ad Parody of Digital Video Recorder (DVR)/TV Parody of Glee) #Pirate visits Davy Jones' One Foot Locker (Spoof on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Davey_Jones%27_Locker Davy Jones' Locker]/Company Parody of Foot Locker) #Animal vs. Appliance (Cartoon) #Gods play Duck, Duck, Zeus (Game Parody of Duck, Duck, Goose/Spoof on Zeus) #Movie Titles in Japan (Cartoon) #U2PS World Tour!!!!! (Ad Parody Segment) (Ad Parody of United Parcel Service (UPS)/Band Parody of U2) #This Day in History - (1877) Record scratching was discovered. (This Day in History Segment) #Spy vs. Spy - River Rapid (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #The early bird catches the ant (Cartoon) #Superhero 6 Motel (Ad Parody Segment) (Ad Parody of Motel 6) #Mona Lisa painting (Animated by M. Wartella) (Parody of Mona Lisa) #[[Flammable|'Flammable']] (Music Parody of "Firework" by Katy Perry) (MAD Music Segment) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (From Animal vs. Appliance) Segment continues with Gorilla vs. Dryer with Dryer winning the battle. (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *In GleeVR, the kids cartoon show is Garfield. In the segment, he has Heathcliff's body with his features. *Second time Garfield was spoofed. First time was in [[Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Star Wars: the Groan Wars']] which was in the episode [[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']]. *The part when the corn hero says "Flame on!" is a similar reference to the Human Torch from the Fantastic Four. *The animals that battled appliances on Animal vs. Appliance were: 1. Elephant vs. Refrigerator (Winner: Elephant) 2. Cat vs. Vacuum Cleaner (Winner: Vacuum Cleaner) 3. Dog vs. Blender (Winner: Tie) 4. Turkey vs. Oven (Winner: Turkey) 5. Gorilla vs. Dryer (5-second Cartoon) (Winner: Dryer) *In GleeVR, when Sue Sylvester explained for everyone to order the GleeVR, it is revealed that she almost said "...or so help me out, I will come out there and kick you in the ass," but the word "ass" got muted because it is a bad word. *Rachel Ramras reprises her role as Sue Sylvester from [[uGlee|'uGlee']] and [[TwiGH School Musical|'TwiGH School Musical']]. *Third appearance of the This Day in History segment. The first was [[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin']], and the second was [[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!']] *This episode is the MAD Season 1 Finale! Voices *Chris Cox - Colter Stevens, GleeVR Announcer and Thor *Mikey Day - Popcorn, This Day in History Announcer and U2PS Fan *Larry Dorf - U2PS World Tour!!!!! Announcer, Sam Winchester and Worm *Eden Espinosa - Katy Putty and Anchorwoman *Keith Ferguson - Han Solo, Superhero 6 Motel Announcer and Animal vs. Appliance Announcer *Dan Milano - Bono, Worm and Loki *Rachel Ramras - Sue Sylvester, Colleen Goodwin, Mona Lisa, Paper Woman and Natalie Portman *Kevin Shinick﻿ - Stormtrooper, Dr. Rutledge, Leonardo DiCaprio, Dean Winchester, Football Player, Garfield, Zeus, The Thing, Leonardo da Vinci, Clay Man, Vance and the MAD News anchor Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes